His Hands
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: When Ryu returns to his village after getting his revenge for the slaughter of his clan, he feels alone and doesn't understand his feelings about what happened. Then an old friend comes and tries to teach him to feel again. Yaoi! Hayate/Ryu


A/N: Not sure why I wrote this, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I did. I think I've been playing too much Ninja Gaiden. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own dead or alive or anyone mentioned in this fic. I wish I did though.

Summary: When Ryu returns to his village after getting his revenge for the slaughter of his clan, he feels alone and doesn't understand his feelings about what happened. Then an old friend comes and tries to teach him to feel again. Yaoi! Hayate/Ryu

* * *

It was done. He had finally avenged his clan. Ryu walked around the ruins of the village in silence. He felt...well that was the problem, he couldn't feel anything. He had gotten his revenge, but he didn't know where to go from there. As he walked, he couldn't help but stare at the multitude of graves that now held the bodies of his family and friends. There was nothing left for him anymore. He was alone. The last of the Hayabusa clan, and that was one thing Ryu never would have thought he would end up as.

His solitary walk had led him back to the shrine where he had been cut down and brought back. He sat down against one of the pillars and sighed. He usually wasn't one to think much, but after all that had happened, that was he only thing left for him to do. He closed his eyes in an attempt to relax, trying to gain some kind of peace that would give him a break from this.

"Ryu."

Emerald eyes snapped opened as he turned in the direction of the voice. He should have known that the other shinobi would show up eventually. He had always been there when Ryu needed him. "What are you doing here Hayate?"

Hayate walked calmly over to his friend and sat down beside him. "Are you really that surprised to see me?" At Ryu's silence he continued. "Ayane told me about what happened here. She also told me that you were back, so I came here as fast as I could."

"You didn't need to do this. I'm sure you have more important matters to handle instead of coming here."

Hayate shook his head at this and pulled Ryu into his arms. "You're my best friend. I would do anything for you and I know you would do the same for me."

Ryu didn't answer. He didn't need to. They had always been close enough that things like this could go unsaid, but sometimes they needed to be reminded of that. They continued to sit in silence before Hayate spoke softly again. "How are you doing?"

The one question he was hoping to avoid. He was sure that most people would be happy to have someone to talk to at a time this, but of course, he wasn't like most people. He was honorable and wanted to protect the people close to him, and he felt the sadness at the loss of his clan, but he felt like he should be feeling more than that.

"I...I'm not sure how I'm doing. I'm happy I achieved my revenge. I'm relieved that you're here, and I'm saddened by the death of my clan. But..."

"But?"

"I feel guilty as well. If I had gotten there sooner...If I had never left maybe there was something I could have done. Maybe I could have saved a few people."

Hayate held him tighter. "You can't dwell on what's already happened. None of this was your fault. You did what you could." he said comfortingly.

Ryu scoffed and stood up, walking away from him. "I'm supposed to be the super ninja, the best that my clan had to offer. I couldn't save my village and ended up getting killed like I was powerless. I didn't even stand a chance!"

Hayate was speechless. He had never seen Ryu act this way before. His friend was always so calm and collected. They may have been trained to face the toughest of obstacles without hesitation and never show emotion, but even a ninja had a breaking point.

Ryu's voice grew louder and angrier with each word he spoke. Feelings like these were new to him, and once the words began he couldn't get them to stop. "There's nothing left for me here anymore. What possible purpose do I have now? All I've been running on is revenge, how do I get pass that and start feeling again?"

The dragon ninja had always been there when Hayate needed him, so he couldn't understand why he couldn't go to him now. He stood back and watched as Ryu continued to speak. Hayate had never been good with talking, but action, that's something he never had a problem with. In an effort to finally calm him down, Hayate did the first thing he could think of.

He kissed him.

Ryu froze as if the kiss had shocked him. His hands, which had come up to push Hayate away, instead pulled him closer as he frantically moved his lips against his friend's. Hayate's hands slipped down to Ryu's waist and pulled the other ninja closer to him, groaning as their still clothed cocks ground against each other.

They broke apart panting, clutching at each other. "What...what are we doing Hayate?" Ryu asked breathlessly.

"What you wanted. I'm helping you feel again." Hayate replied before leaning in for another kiss.

The meeting of their lips was still as heated and desperate as before. Hayate nibbled on Ryu's lip and grinned when the soft lips parted in a silent moan, allowing his tongue entrance. While their tongues dueled, their hands danced, roaming over every inch of heated skin they could reach.

They fell to the floor of the shrine in a tangle of limbs, undressing each other with an inhuman speed as their desire to feel skin against skin grew stronger. Hayate ended up on top, straddling his hips and suckling at his neck as he started a slow grind against Ryu, their hard cocks sliding against each other sensually.

Ryu panted as Hayate moved against him. He tried to reach up for him, to make him feel as good as he was, but Hayate caught his hands and firmly and held them above his head. "Sorry Ryu. I can't have you distracting me. Now you keep those there." He whispered as he sped up his movements, making Ryu cry out loudly.

Hayate moved his lips from Ryu's neck down to his muscled chest, kissing every muscle, every scar he could reach before lavishing attention on the ninja's hardening nipples. He teased the nubs to hard peaks, enjoying every shudder and whimper that he pulled out of him.

He reached blindly for his clothes and found the small gourd of oil he kept for his weapons and poured over his fingers. He circled his finger around the small, quivering bud before slipping it inside. Ryu hissed at the intrusion, but as the finger began to move, he couldn't stop his body from pushing against it. He felt another finger enter him and the two began to move together, sending shockwaves of pleasure up his spine.

With one last thrust of his fingers, Hayate knew he was ready. He used the rest of the oil to slick up his swollen cock. The instant he touched it, he knew that he was gonna last long. Hayate looked down at Ryu, the usually stoic ninja was panting harshly. His body covered in a sheen of sweat. Ryu's emerald eyes were blown in desire as he moaned helplessly for Hayate to do something, anything to relieve him of this ache.

He grasped Ryu's hips and raised him up, aligning him with his cock. He pushed forward slowly, not wanting to hurt his friend. As soon as he was sheathed inside Ryu's heated body, it took every ounce of his strength to keep from thrusting into that tight, velvet heat.

Ryu couldn't keep still. Hayate wouldn't move and he wanted, no needed some kind of relief. He squirmed and rocked his hips, trying to make the other shinobi do something. Hayate finally got the hint when he pulled out until just the head was left inside before slamming back in, making Ryu arch up and wail.

All Ryu could do was hang on for the ride. The hard and fast pace Hayate had set was quickly driving him toward the edge, but he needed more. He felt Hayate shift and then couldn't help crying out from thrust as Hayate was now hitting the spot inside him that made him feel pure ecstasy, but he still needed more.

"Hayate..." He moaned. "Touch me."

He felt the strong hand wrap around his weeping shaft and stroke once, twice, three times and that was it. With a long drown out moan Ryu came, spilling his seed over Hayate's hand and his chest. He dimly heard Hayate's roar as he climaxed and felt the warmth inside him, and the gentle thrusts until Hayate collapsed on top of him, panting softly.

They lay like that for a few moments until Hayate gently pulled out of him and pulled Ryu against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. This time the silence between them was comfortable, without the tension from before. Ryu grabbed one of his hands and kissed the palm before leaning up for a kiss, this one more gentle and less hurried than their previous ones.

"Ryu?"

"Your hands." Ryu said softly.

"What about them?"

"They're always there. _You_ are always there. I can count on them and I just want to thank you for that, for everything."

Hayate smiled warmly at him, "I'm not gonna let you go. You needed me and I was there. You might as well get used to it."

"I know." Ryu curled closer to Hayate and whispered to himself as his began to grow heavy with sleep. "But as much as I want to, I'm not sure I should."


End file.
